Known implementations of user interface pointer control in a multi-monitor (or multi-display) system include one that limits pointer movement within a display area on a single monitor and one that allows a pointer to be freely moved between monitors. At present, the latter way of control is generally used in the form of an extended desktop.
A multi-monitor system can be used in various combinations and forms, such as combination of monitors of different display sizes or using a particular monitor as a main work area and others for reference purposes. For example, when monitors that are connected simultaneously are increased in number or when monitors having different screen sizes are combined, a pointer has to cover a longer distance, which in turn increases the time required for pointer movement. The user consequently has to move the pointer quickly and can lose track of the pointer he or she is operating on a screen.
Also, when a pointer (e.g., a cursor) is moved between two monitors, respectively having large and small display areas, horizontal movement from the small to large display is possible without any alteration but horizontal movement from the large to small display may not be possible unless addressed in some way.
When a number of applications are displayed in display areas of multiple monitors, an operation to move a pointer to a particular application displayed on a particular monitor becomes more difficult with an increase in the number of monitors and an expansion of display areas. A conventional technique is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-059251. This Laid-Open discloses a technique pertaining to a multi-monitor system with improved mouse operability for an extended desktop environment. According to a method provided thereby, a predefined area is displayed at a point where a first screen and a second screen are connected, and when a mouse pointer is moved near the area, the pointer is paused or a monitor number is displayed on a screen toward which the pointer is being moved. This method, however, considers only the area of monitor connection and does not provide pointer control that flexibly adapts to the user's operation environment or pointer behavior.